Simple Yet Complicated
by cloudy eve
Summary: Azelf and Mew christmas fluff. Mew visited Azelf at christmas to give him a present. 'She's more complicated than I thought...' Merry christmas and review please!


Author's Notes: Merry -early- Christmas! I was thinking of how to make a legendary Christmas one-shot and this got into my mind… Yea… Pretty much like that… I don't have much to say, so… Here's the fic!

Lake Valor. One of the three lakes in which the legendaries of Knowledge, Emotion and Willpower resides. Such a festive atmosphere in December when all things are mostly Christmas-themed didn't change the tranquil state Lake Valor was in.

Azelf, the infamous being of Will was, again, meditating. Keeping the power of the world wasn't an easy task. It could be such a pain at times. For him, such serenity was necessary in order to keep every creature's willpower in an absolute balance.

Floating about an inch above the wet ground, Azelf had his eyes closed in concentration, breath slow yet steady. The calm atmosphere was so nice… So nice it was almost relaxing.

The tranquility was utterly shattered by a little, hesitant squeak by none other than the female pink kitten legendary, Mew.

"Um… Azelf?"

Mew floated timidly over to the said Being of Will, a small wrapped box in her paws. Azelf opened his eyes, scanning her temporarily. She almost looked… uncomfortable. Her sky blue eyes darted from left to right, as if she didn't want to have eye contact with him. For once, there was… Worry? Embarrassment? He shook the thought away. How did he even think about it in the first place? He wasn't Mesprit, who can sense other's emotions from a mile away. Looking in someone's eyes makes everything easy for his magenta counterpart. But her tail twitching nervously at random times also added evidence to his previous thoughts. The pink kitten? Nervous? It was… so not like her. She was usually full of mirth, eyes wide and sparkling. Not looking awkward and shy like this…

But the fact that Mew was in his cave, a place she rarely visited might explain. Azelf mostly likes to be alone, meditating in his underground cave peacefully. He rarely makes contact with the Legendary Council, other than Arceus, Mesprit and Uxie.

No one spoke a word, as Azelf was still looking at Mew and the said Kanto legendary was fidgeting with the box in her hands nervously. Once they realized that it was so awkward, Mew made eye contact, only to make things even more awkward.

"…So, Mew… What brings you here?" Azelf decided to break the silence, asking an unnecessary question. He should've known that Mew came only to 'check on other legendaries once in a while', and she had visited him occasionally, only to find him meditating. After a 'hello' and 'I see that you're busy', Mew's gone in a flash.

"Well, it's Christmas and all…" She trailed off, eyes looking to the left side of Azelf's cave, as if looking for an answer. "I thought that it must be pretty sad to spend it alone, so I decided to come and… bring you a gift as well."

Azelf's golden eyes widened a bit at the last statement. _'I never knew she could be so thoughtful…' _"You're giving it to everyone else, right?"

"Not actually… I didn't have enough time to do so."

Azelf was more than curious after hearing her answer. What could possibly be so special she didn't have much time to give it to everyone? And, out of all legendaries, he got the 'honor' to receive the gift. Truth to be told, Azelf was quite flattered by the idea.

"Here, you can open it now if you want to." Mew handed the small blue box with a silver bow wrapping it to Azelf. The Being of Willpower took the box, and his paw brushed with Mew's for a second. A warm feeling came rushing into his body as quick as it went away.

_'What was that? …Nah, must be my imagination.' _

Azelf sat on his cave's wet surface for -probably- the first time in his life, and Mew did as well. He undid the bow carefully and opened the box. Inside it was a small light blue lotus-like flower made of… diamond, perhaps? It also has a small ruby in the middle, giving the ornament an unexplainable sort of beauty.

He examined the small item delicately, and he realized that the flower's color… was based on his color. _'She is more contemplative than I thought…'_

"Well then, do you like it?" Azelf averted his gaze from the gift to the giver, who sat down in front of him, her eyes wide and happy as always.

"Very. This is a very beautiful gift, Mew. You're very thoughtful to give me this, and the color based on my own color too."

Mew beamed happily when hearing the reply, and she shot up into the air, giving a small show as she twirled around in the air, forming several complicated movements.

"Yay! I almost thought that you might not like it."

"Why?"

Mew sat down again, still beaming as she said with an almost embarrassed look, "You're never a fan of fancy things like jewels and stuff like that…"

"How did you make it, anyway? This is impressive." Azelf placed the small flower ornament into its box with utmost care, as if the slightest wrong movement would break it.

"Well… I was walking around Veilstone, in my human form, of course. I came across this house, a hiker living in it. I saw him teaching a youngster about how to chisel spheres. I want to study too, so I came in and asked him to teach me too. He said that I need my own spheres, and told me to go to Eterna… "

_*flashback starts*_

_"Eterna City…" Mew mumbled, going into the said location. She was in her human form, a girl with shoulder-length pink hair, white t-shirt, lavender shorts and white running shoes. _

_"Hey, girl. Have you heard of the underground?" A bug catcher approached Mew, and Mew shook her head in reply._

_"Well then, you should go to the Underground Man's house there." The bug catcher pointed to a house close to the Pokémon Center. Has it been an anime, a bright light bulb would've popped above Mew's head._

_"Got it. Thanks, random bug catcher!" Mew ran off to the direction given to her._

_"Well, my name is- Hey, come back!" The bug catcher has anime tears going down his face. "She was cute too. And I thought I can finally have a girlfriend…"_

_"Hello! Are you the underground man?" Mew opened the door, looking at an old man in it._

_"Why, yes, young girl. What is your name?"_

_"My name's Miu." Mew lied. She was used to giving that name to any human that asked her name. Besides, 'Miu' sounds like 'Mew', so she should have no problem in being called that._

_"Well, Miu. Do sit down, please. Here, you're interested in going underground to dig many different treasures, right?"_

_Mew nodded her head energetically, plopping herself on a wooden chair. _

_"Well, I'll tell you the basics now, so listen carefully."_

_--- An hour later --- _

_"…And that's all. Are you ready now?" The Underground Man ended his lecture and Mew nodded again, albeit sleepily._

_"Thank you, now I'll get going!"_

_Mew got up, and the Underground Man handed her the Explorer Kit, and after one more 'thank you' from Mew, she walked out of the house. Oh, before that…_

_"If you need to know something else, don't be shy to ask!"_

_Mew nodded, sweatdropping. "Y-Yes, sure, sir."_

_She closed the door and opened the kit. In a flash, a hole appeared under her. "WHAAAAAAA?!"_

_THUD!!_

_"Ow… My butt hurts…" Mew looked around. A man was extending his hand to her. She took it and stood up._

_"Hello, my name's Roark, Gym leader of Oreburgh."_

_Mew nodded. "I'm Miu."_

_"So, hoping to dig the infinite amount of treasures in here?"_

_"Yes!" Mew cried, holding her pickaxe close._

_"Well then, good luck finding them! Remember to always use the radar included in the kit!"_

_Roark escaped from the underground, leaving a confused Mew behind._

_"Ah well… Better get the radar and look for some treasures!" Mew dug into her explorer kit, and found a device in it, beeping every now and then. "Great!"_

_--- Four hours later ---_

_"This is good, a lot of spheres… On to Veilstone!" Mew grinned before she went out of the underground._

_--- Veilstone City ---_

_"Hello, Mr. Hiker, I'm here again!" Mew opened the door happily. _

_"Oh, Miu. You have your spheres now?" The hiker looked at her, taking out several tools used to chisel spheres._

_"Yep, I'm going to make one that looks like a lotus, but blue and I want it to have a red sphere in its center."_

_"An unusual wish, but I suppose I can teach you." He gave Mew a small pickaxe-like equipment. "Here, use this to chisel it." Then the hiker pulled out a painting brush. "Use this to clean your sculpture. Let's start now."_

_--- After a few hours and a lot of spheres wasted ---_

_"It's done! Is it good enough, Mr. Hiker?" Mew showed him a blue lotus-like ornament made of a prism sphere and a small oval red sphere in its center. _

_"Yes, it is. What is it for, Miu?"_

_"It's for my friend's Christmas present."_

_"A special someone, huh?" The hiker smiled._

_"A-Ah… N-No! He's only a friend!" Mew sputtered out, blushing bright red. _

_"Oh, I see. Want to wrap it too?" The hiker offered, taking out a box and some ribbons._

_"Thanks, sir." Mew placed the gift inside it, then she tied a silver bow around the box. _

_*end flashback*_

By the time Mew finished her story, Azelf was already examining the lotus ornament again. Such a beautiful, simple present yet very complicated to make.

_'Like Mew…' _The thought slipped into his mind, _'She looked like a cute, innocent kid at first glance; others won't think that it's right to behave like that if you're a legendary. Yet now, she showed a different side to me. A more mature, hard-working, thoughtful side. She was more complicated than I thought…'_

Azelf felt his lips twitch upwards to form a smile. Mew beamed even merrier when she saw that. She never saw him smile out of pure happiness. Note that it was because of her gift! Mew's happiness at that moment was too wonderful for any word to describe it.

Azelf looked up for no reason, and found the ever so famous leaves of Christmas – Mistletoe. He mumbled an 'urgh', causing Mew to look at him and to the direction he looked at. Mew's sky blue eyes widened a bit.

"Azelf?" Mew called out to him, and the said legendary snapped out of his trance, only to find Mew's face an inch closer to his face.

He was about to mouth out 'What are you doing?' but got as far as, "Wha-?" before feeling Mew's lips on top on his in one clumsy kiss.

Both was blushing bright red, and Mew's conscience practically screamed in her head, _"What are you doing, dummy?! He's probably gonna hate you forever!!!" _But… it… felt right, somehow…

Azelf looked deep into Mew's eyes. There was confusion, innocence, and… affection? _'Must be my imagination…' _But… being with her… The cute, sweet pink legendary known as Mew…

Mew pulled away in about 15 seconds after the kiss, more or less. Their faces were bright red, and Azelf felt that warm feeling rise up again, but it didn't go anywhere. Before he realized it, he was in a trance, again. _'Oh Arceus… Mew… kissed… me…?' _And the said pink cat snapped him out of his trance (again).

"Wanna go out for some fresh air, Azelf?" Mew offered, floating close to his cave's entrance. Azelf nodded lightly, a smile adorning his face. He just noticed that Mew was more than a childish legendary; she might even be more mature than Arceus herself. It was a side she showed only to him, and he was glad. Who knows, they could be best friends til the end of time and maybe… something more? Nevertheless, Azelf was happy in the way things turn out, and he'll just 'go with the flow' and listen to his heart. But there was one thing he was sure of;

His heart won't stop beating as fast as this with Mew around.

-Fin-

Author's End Notes: I guess that's all for my Christmas fic! I'm sorry if the title didn't match with the fic and if the fic seems ranty… To anyone that read it, please leave some reviews so I can improve my fanfics. No flames please, but constructive criticisms are always welcome! Just one more thing…

~ * Merry Christmas 2008 and Happy New Year 2009!!! * ~


End file.
